


don't need a gun to blow your mind

by golden_goose



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_goose/pseuds/golden_goose
Summary: Dee in search of some validation





	don't need a gun to blow your mind

_It’s been way too long_ , Dee thinks as she presses her brother against the wall of the bunker.

She kisses him greedily and wraps her arms around his shoulders, pulling him towards her. Dennis responds by moving his hands down her back to grab her ass. She moans into his mouth in response and grinds against him.

Dee pulls away for a moment, and finds herself staring into his eyes. Dennis is panting and flustered. The look of desperation on his face is intoxicating.

Of all the men she’s slept with, all of the men she’s _fucked_ , none have made her feel as powerful as Dennis does. It’s about proving that every time he put her down he was wrong. He wouldn’t dare to make fun of her, not when she’s rubbing his cock through his jeans.

“ _Fuck_ , Dee,” he says in a broken whisper.

All she ever wanted was his approval.


End file.
